


Suggestions, Prompts, & Chat

by CryRan88



Category: Original Work, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:20:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23223913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryRan88/pseuds/CryRan88
Summary: Questions, prompts, advice, etc. more details inside
Comments: 32
Kudos: 11





	Suggestions, Prompts, & Chat

Hello Readers! This is cryran88, a writer who primarily focuses on whump, platonic hurt/comfort, and a few other categories here on AO3, within the JoJo fandom. 

I apologize in advance to any subscribers who eagerly rushed here thinking i posted a new story (sorry! Don’t worry, they’re coming!) but this “work” was made by me for other reasons. 

I WANT YOU GUYS!!!

Now I love writing, but I’d also love to hear you guys and your thoughts on stuff. Sometimes i need help with ideas, and until i figure out a different platform like discord or something, this will have to do. So:

I want you guys to leave below anything you want. Ideas you have, prompts you’d like to suggest, whatever your heart desires. I can’t promise I’ll write it, but if you leave it here, it guarantees that I’ll have to look at it and consider it. Most of my subscribers are filthy addicts for whump just like me, and you guys seem to love my ideas, but i wanna hear some of your own.

And no—I’m not posting this because I’m out of ideas. Far from it actually—i have a google doc full of them lol

I just want to see what YOU guys want. I primarily write stories about topics i wish other people would write about more, but who knows, one of you could have a magical idea I’ve never thought of before.

Thats not all this post is for though—feel free to ask me unrelated questions, give me advice, ask for advice, etc. 

I’m a very laidback person, and i want to get in touch with you guys more.   
  


I’ll add another chapter to this post next time something major comes up. See you guys in the comments below!

**[EDIT: MAY 28 2020]** : Hey so uh i guess this page is kinda old now, because i finally have something better to communicate! I have a [tumblr](https://cryran88.tumblr.com/) now! I’ll still keep this post up for anyone who doesn’t, though 


End file.
